Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. High powered rifles, extremely accurate archery equipment, high quality optic scopes, GPS systems, and the like certainly add to the enjoyment of the sport simply by increasing the chances of a kill. However, many aspects of hunting still remain the same. An example of this is the common stick, that is cut to size to help hold the animal carcass open while cleaning and gutting the animal, and then retaining it in an open position to help protect the meat from spoilage. Many hunters simply scrounge for a nearby branch to perform this task, but it is never the exact size needed, and much time can be wasted looking for the proper branch and then cutting it to size. Additionally, as the entrails of the animal are removed there is often a need to further spread the chest cavity of the animal for complete gutting.
Some attempts have been made to provide improved game spreading devices or similar spreading devices. These attempts can be seen by reference in several U.S. patents including, but not limited to the references described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,555, issued in the name of Blasi, describes a collapsible adjustable animal gambrel. The Blasi device comprises a pair of telescopic members having a retainer pin to secure the members, an impaling hook secured to the end of each member, and a means to hang the gambrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,368, issued in the name of Hajek, describes a wild game dressing tool. The Hajek device comprises a pair of outwardly spaced hooks, a hook extension member, and a plurality of tubular coupling members for connecting the hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,281, issued in the name of Hicks, describes a game carcass spreader. The Hicks device comprises a crossbar with spreader arms having curved members with spiked end portions. One (1) spreader arm is fixed to the crossbar and one spreader arm is slidably mounted to the crossbar having a handle and ratchet lever to permit movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,903, issued in the name of Tardiff, describes a spreader bar apparatus for use in lifting operations. The Tardiff device comprises a hollow elongated member having two (2) end members which extend outward from an interior of the hollow elongated member. A plurality of pin members is used to secure the end members to the elongated member at a desired length.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,567, issued in the name of Bailey, describes an adjustable game carcass spreader device. The Bailey device comprises a pair of slidably connected tubular members having a pin adjustment system. The device further comprises a second adjustment system having a third tubular member threadingly connected to one (1) of the tubular members and a plurality of cap members to cover the end portions of the tubular members.
While these devices may fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantages or deficiencies; including being overly complex, lacking versatility and limiting overall use, lack of simple and effective length adjustments, or failing to provide an effective means of embedding the device to the flesh of the animal carcass.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which wild game carcasses can be kept in an open position without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.